


Day 1 Your Favorite Color

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc thoughts about colors and how much he likes blue, especially the cyan blue.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Day 1 Your Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE blue. Is just that.

Marc loves colors, all of them. That’s why he wears colorful clothes most of the time, that’s why he loves rainbows and everyone who meets him can give testimony of that. 

From his colorful wardrobe to the huge variety of makeup palettes, lipsticks and polish nails, the bright colors that bring his bedroom to life and all his rainbow themed stuff, you can tell that Marc Anciel loves colors.

He is the kind of person that couldn’t pick just one favorite color, but if he **_really_ ** needed to pick just **one** , he definitely would pick blue. 

Because… well is not like he can explain it. He just really likes blue, all shades of blue. You can find it in so many things, like the bright blue in the clear sky, or the different tones in the oceans, the rainbow also has blue on it, some butterflies have delicate blue wings, some birds have gorgeous blue feathers. Some of his favorite stones can be blue as well like quartz, amazonites, agates or sapphires. 

There is also some blue in most of his favorite things, like the rainbow —- again —- or the blue in The Little Prince’s suit, the royal blue of his first writing journal, the cute turquoise blue in his favorite dyed rainbow shirt, or the deep blue of his octopus plushie. 

Oh! there is also the beautiful dark blue he saw his cousin using in her last design. (A very cute dress that he may or may not would borrow some day). 

Speaking of his family, there are some blue things that remind him of them! Like the friendly blue in his cousin’s eyes, or the caring blue of her mother’s. The electric blue of his father’s favorite tie, which he would use for luck, the light blue of uncle Tom’s shirt or the dark blue of aunt Sabine’s hair. 

Blue also has different nice meanings, like stability and confidence, or loyalty and health, innovation, inspiration, imagination, trust, faith, intelligence and wisdom. 

Yeah, blue is a good candidate for his favorite color, it reminds him of things he likes and people he loves, and has so many different tones, though there is one tone that he had grown to love the last months: the cyan blue. 

Cyan reminds him of creativity and imagination, because a certain pair of cyan eyes always get full of inspiration every time their owner has an idea for a new character, or when he decides to let his mind free and draw beautiful creations. 

Cyan also reminds him of stars, because everytime those gorgeous eyes light up in amazement or excitement they shine brighter than galaxies. 

He also associates cyan with care and protectiveness, because whenever he is sad, insecure, sick or in any form of distress a pair of cyan eyes would look at him with worry and determination to help him and make him feel better, with care and such tenderness that makes him want to cry. He also has seen the artist’s eyes burn in fury and hostility towards whoever makes him feel bad, scared or unsafe. A cold and angry look for his trangresors, but a soft and warm one just for him, a protectiviness that would always make him feel better and safe. 

Cyan also reminds him of love and happiness, because everytime Nathaniel’s beautiful cyan eyes look at him they are bright and filled with love and adoration, they light up in bliss whenever they met with his own, the way his boyfriend looks at him is so loving and sincere that Marc’s heart can’t help but dance inside his chest, still wondering if all of it is just a dream. Because how is that someone could look at _him_ **that** way? 

Whenever his boyfriend looks at him, like he was some kind of precious treasure that must be cherish and protected, like he was the only other person in the world, everytime time Nathaniel locks eyes with him, saying ‘I love you’ with nothing more than his cyan eyes, Marc feels happy, complete and loved. Happy for his feelings being returned in such a beautiful way, complete because when he is with the red head is like all in the universe is right and in its place, and loved because there is no other way to describe what happens between them, love as simple as it is. 

“What are you thinking about?” the bemused tone on his boyfriend’s voice brings him back to reality. They were in the art room, planning the next issue for their comic. In his notes there is the reason for his random daydream, a new color themed villain — the concept is still new and they were trying to construct the character and their backstory — right now he was thinking about the akuma’s motivations and their connection with colors. 

He stares at the artist, and of course those gorgeous eyes are looking at him with love and a pinch of amusement at his tendency of getting lost in thoughts, he smiles and his eyes watch his partner with the same love the artist shows him. “Just thinking about our new villain, I guess I just got lost in thoughts again” the redhead simply shakes his head, a fondly smile in his lips and returns his attention to the sketches in front of him. 

The writer also returns to his work, but a thought crosses his mind. He looks at his partner again. “Hey, Nath” the artist doesn’t look away from his drawings and makes a noise to make him know he is listening “What is your favorite color?” Nathaniel seems to stop at that, he puts down his pencil and his glance is once more on his beloved writer. 

Cyan gems meet emeralds, in the artist's lips forms a sincere smile and he doesn’t think twice before answering “Green. My favorite color is green, especially if it is emerald green” 

Marc can feel the warm filling his cheeks, but he doesn’t looks aways — he is used to Nathaniel always making him blush anyway— he just returns the smile and gives his boyfriend a chaste kiss on his cheeks, allowing himself to feel proud of the light shade of pink that took over the redhead’s own face. They return to their works once more, happy to be in the other’s life, and happier to be in the other’s heart. 

Marc Anciel loves colors, all of them, but if he had to pick just one he definitely would pick blue, especially if it is cyan blue. 


End file.
